Lucas' Birthday
by LordLenne
Summary: April 20 is the birthday of the young psychic brawler, Lucas. How are things going for him? And what can Ness do to give to him as a present? NessXLucas fluff-ish fic. Hooray for Mother 3 Anniversary! Also, CRAZY HAND PUPPY.


**Lenne**: Ungaahh. I was in a bit of a rush since I planned to do this on Monday, but guess what, school! And gaming today! And then today is also my mom's birthday! Sheesh.

At least I got this story done. Please enjoy the day of our little psychic uke's day on his birthday, April 20, which is also, the Mother 3 release date anniversary. April 20 is, coincidentally, also the birthday of a brutal, infamous person but let's push that thought away...

Also, everyone's ages were +1'd. So Ness is 15 and Lucas was 14 (but now 15).

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>April 20 was not a usual day for the young psychic brawler, Lucas. He woke up eagerly, full of energy from his first eye opening, meeting the radiant sunshine at his window. He looked around, and saw his two roommates already up and gone. Lucas slowly got off the bed on the left side and looked at the calendar on the wall to his left. He grabbed the red marker sitting on the desk below the timetable, and began to happily circle today's date.<p>

"_My birthday!"_ He thought. He set down the marker and grabbed a towel, and headed to his room's bathroom instead of the Smash area's public bathroom. After locking the door, he removed his light blue pajamas, walked into the shower and hurried to clean himself, in order to meet the day he has been waiting for.

Lucas was in his traditional, favorite yellow and red striped T-shirt and blue shorts. After putting on his shoes, he started to walk slowly to the door, letting a last second thought pass by.

"_I wonder what Ness got me,"_ he smiled. "_I hope he gets me something good._" Lucas opened the door leading out to the dormitory hallway, but he almost jumped once he saw the face of a friend.

"Ness!" exclaimed Lucas.

"Oh, sorry Luke. Didn't mean to scare you," he guiltily replied.

"No, it's okay."

Ness leaned a bit to the side to look in the room. "Off to get breakfast?"

"Mmhm."

"Oh, okay, you should see Ms. Peach then. She said she wanted to talk to you for breakfast."

"Okay, see you later." Ness stepped to the side to let his best friend scurry off to the cafeteria. As Lucas walked along the red carpet on the ground, he couldn't help but wonder.

"_Why would Ms. Peach want to talk to me…oh…could it be…?" _He instantly fastened his pace.

After he left, Ness scurried inside the room.

"_Oh hell!_" he panicked in his mind. "_I can't believe I forgot Lucas' birthday is today!_" Ness moved his head around the room, hoping to find a special gift Lucas would want. It was unfortunate though, that Peach wouldn't share credit for her gift with Ness, and therefore, Ness had to work hard until the end of the day. The raven haired boy couldn't find anything, or was just overthinking and overlooking things. Something wonderful that Lucas wanted couldn't be in their room, but what could he do to find the item or items Lucas wished for? It was about thirteen hours before 10:00, the curfew, but the large gap in time didn't mean Ness could lounge for one bit.

After giving up, Ness walked out of the room, but was met by his two friends.

"Ness!" yelled Toon Link.

"Oh…Pit, TL, hi."

"Lookin' for something?" asked the angel.

"Uh…a gift. For…you know, Lucas."

Pit put his fingers on his chin and thought about it. "…Oh yeah…today's his birthday, isn't it? Can't believe you forgot."

Toon Link set a subtle grumble. "From the looks of it, you look like you forgot too…"

Ness scratched the back of his head of his hat. "Yeah. I just need to know what Lucas likes the most and I can try to give it to him."

"Oh, I know!" exclaimed Toon Link. "Master Hand has this room of data about every Smasher. And the data in there is somehow updated daily in case things changes, like interests. We could go in there and see what Lucas likes."

Pit sighed. "But isn't that room guarded by a security? I recall there was some kind of password pad…"

Ness put his hands in his pockets. "We could just ask. It couldn't hurt…"

"To see Master Hand it is!" Toon Link immediately ran off. The other two friends followed right behind him.

* * *

><p>Lucas slowly walked into the white room of the cafeteria. He saw every other Smasher already at tables, in the process of beginning food, half-finishing, and a few already without trays. He found Ms. Peach and two other female brawlers at a table.<p>

"Ah, Lucas! Come, come!" exclaimed Peach. While Lucas walked between two tables, he saw smirks from some brawlers, including Mario, Luigi, Red, Ike, Popo and Nana, and thumbs up from Fox and Sonic. Perhaps the news was already spread.

Lucas was directed to sit in the spot next to Peach, across from Samus and Zelda on her right. While Peach left the table momentarily, he stared at the twilight princess finishing her food, and Samus checking something on her silver cellphone. When she caught Lucas' eyes, she typed something on the keyboard of her cellphone, and held it to Lucas.

"Happy birthday," it said, followed by a wink face. The blonde psychic could only reply with a smile. After a few more seconds, the two females' eyes were following a motile object behind him, specifically, Peach carrying Lucas' breakfast tray. She set it down to astonish Lucas. Two perfectly round and yellow circles with slight brown crisps on some parts, with a ketchup flower drawing.

"O-Omelets…" he appallingly said.

"Your favorite," added Peach. "Please, enjoy. It is after all," and she lowered her voice, "your birthday."

Lucas quickly grabbed the silverware that was going to lead him to heaven. "Thank you!" he said, before cutting a piece and putting it in his mouth. The temperature was perfect, the taste was delightful, it felt like it alleviated his hunger already. But he couldn't stop, for the cooking of the omelet was impeccable, as if it reminded him of a past memory.

"Thank you!" Lucas muffled in his mouth.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Peach grabbed her left tray. "Also, you are required to meet in the third living room, the one near the swimming pool area."

"That one? When?"

"At least before dinner, okay?" The mushroom princess left with a smile, and exited the cafeteria in a minute.

"Is it a surprise party?" Lucas asked Samus and Zelda.

"Oh, we can't say," replied Zelda. "Just come for yourself." She giggled and left the table. Samus was left alone with Lucas for the duration of his breakfast. Then she left with Lucas to the arcade room, to occupy the birthday boy to make sure that the room was safe from his curiosities.

* * *

><p>"…Why…would I give you the password?"<p>

Ness, Toon Link and Pit were in a very high-tech room where Master Hand had resided most of the time. He was floating there in front of the three brawlers, waiting for an answer by the question of Ness.

"Because I need to give Lucas a present…I forgot to get him one," Ness replied, slightly remorse.

"Ah, his birthday. But Ness, I cannot allow anyone in the room. It isn't that I trust you, but I cannot risk embarrassing or harmful information to be known to others. Only I may access the room."

"Well, can you just tell us what Lucas likes?" suggested Toon Link.

"Hm…I could, but why should I? As his friends, it is your responsibility to pay attention to Lucas' likes and dislikes, and with all this time, I'm sure—"

Pit interrupted. "I'll shut up about you turning Crazy Hand into a dog."

"DEAL." Master Hand "whistled" and came in another white hand—Crazy Hand, in the size of a puppy. "Come here boy!" he exclaimed. The pup hand "crawled" in the midst of its floating. It circled around Master Hand. "Bad dog! Sit!"

Toon Link looked at Pit as if he was annoyed and confused. "…What the heck?"

Pit laughed for a bit. "Master Hand is giving Lucas Crazy Hand as his present."

"Okay, come with me." Master Hand shrunk his size to the height of Link's and exited the room, followed by the three Smashers and the puppy hand that trailed them.

In a different colored hallway, which the walls were painted a light orange, were the five figures standing outside a two-door room, with a metal password box on the right side. Master Hand inputted the password, and as the hand pressed letters on the button, Pit observed carefully. Once the door became unlocked due to a "click" sound, Pit burst out a chuckle.

"Pfft! Sparkly Rainbow Dog Poo?"

The hand grumbled. "…Now I have to change the password." Master Hand twisted the door and pushed in a bit. "You all stay here." He went inside and the puppy Crazy Hand followed him. The three brawlers waited moments. After a minute there was some crashing and tumbling noises.

"BAD DOG! Give that back!" More crashing noises occurred. "SIT YOU LITTLE MUTT!"

In an instant came out a puppy hand clenching a folder in front of Ness. He hastily obtained it and then Master Hand appeared from the doorway. He instantly grabbed the pup by the wrist, making him whimper a bit.

"Hold him," he said to Toon Link. The puppy hand was put in Toon Link's arms. The fingers stared at him like little cute eyes. It barked, warming the kid's heart.

"Give me that." Master Hand recollected the folder and opened it, putting it on the ground. He perused the papers inside and told what Lucas wants for his birthday to Ness. The five in the hallway were shocked.

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon, Lucas was back in his room, enjoying the game of BlazBlue with his roommate, Toon Link. Because it was Lucas' birthday, Toon Link had purposely let most of the wins go to his friend. After Lucas' next win on using Noel, Ness came into the room.<p>

"I'm back," he said. The game was paused, and Lucas went up close to Ness.

"You're back! Where did you go?"

"Ah, nowhere," he lied. Toon Link knew that Ness was just taking in the information he received earlier—the birthday gift that Ness _already had_.

Lucas sighed slightly. "Well come on, we have to go to the room Ms. Peach told me to go to."

Toon Link finished turning off the game. "Was it the living room near to the ice cream parlor?"

"No, the swimming pool." Lucas already started to walk out. "Come on!" His enthusiasm was clear to the other two that he was eager to see his surprise party.

Upon arriving to a different hallway with the same two-door design, Lucas slowly twisted the door, but he was canceled by the fact that it was locked. Toon Link and Ness were a bit stupefied. They almost had the same thoughts until a twisting click was heard in the silent hallway. Lucas twisted the door again, and it was able to be opened. He opened the door to complete darkness, and went on inside, followed by his two friends. The three of them could see nothing, but Ness and Toon Link knew there was the presence of people. Lucas could tell there was a surprise party, but he pretended to be the astonished one. A slam was heard on the door behind them, and then the lights immediately turned on. Shouts filled the room immediately.

"Happy birthday, Lucas!"

Lucas' face of bliss looked around. Everyone, even the meanest Smashers, was in the whole room. The puppy Crazy Hand immediately barked and ran up to Lucas and jumped in his arms.

"Oh!" he exclaimed. The hand snuggled against his chest, and barked. Lucas stared at the hand and recognized it. "...Crazy Hand?"

"Cute, huh? He's your birthday gift from Master Hand." Toon Link said. Despite the plain hand, it was adorable with its cute noises. Still carrying the puppy hand with both arms, the birthday boy walked beside Ness, checking out the whole room. A grandiose cake, the size of an elephant, was designed in omelet colored fashion, and sat proudly on a large white table. On two of the three layers of the yellow cream had green iced words saying "Happy Birthday Lucas". A table full of different sized presents astonished the two psychic boys. Streamers, balloons and banners were placed around the room.

"How do you like it?" asked Peach, who came up to them.

"It's amazing!" responded Lucas. Ness gave him a covert warm smile. A few of the male brawlers came up to Lucas.

"Ahaha, sorry," said Link. "Here's a last minute present!" Lucas was handed a box the size of a lunch bag. Ike appeared behind him and gave him a small noogie.

"Happy birthday, kiddo." Lucas gave himself a small giggle.

"Poy!" cried Kirby. He waved to Lucas, and pointed to a different table, full of different styled, familiar foods. Total. Omelet. Heaven.

Lucas gleamed bright with blithe. He couldn't wait to eat, but he couldn't wait to open presents either.

"Hey Lucas…" said Ness.

"Yeah?"

"Could I talk to you later, when we're left alone for a bit?"

"Of course." And then Lucas ran off to Kirby's side, with everyone else. Toon Link returned to Ness' side. He nudged his right elbow to Ness' arm.

"You ready to give him your gift?"

"…Yeah. I can't believe Lucas actually feels like that though."

"Well, you've been his best-est friend, right? I'm sure he was bound to feel that way about you."

"I guess you're right." After watching Lucas' new puppy starting to gobble on omelet jello for couple more seconds, they went to join everyone else in the feasting of omelets.

* * *

><p>Later during the party, most of everyone was participating in a game Peach created. The killjoys, such as Ganondorf and Wolf, were in the corner of the room, feasting on the rest of the omelet buffet. As for the puppy, Toon Link sat out of the game and was temporarily babysitting it. However, what everyone didn't know was that Lucas was secretly behind the gift table. He was carefully trying to examine the contents of each gifts, including the last one Link gave him. He had the urge to open one right now, but then it would be impossible to return the present back to normal state. Lucas almost lost his mind and went to open a large present, until someone stopped him.<p>

"Lucas," said a voice. Ness appeared from the side and quickly went into the concealing of the table. "What're you doing?"

"Ah…I was about to open a present." He pushed a large box back under the table.

Ness snickered and walked closer. "Excited, huh?"

"Yeah…I want to open one already." The blonde boy couldn't help blushing slightly.

"…Well, how about you open my present?"

"Really? Where is it?"

Pressure filled Ness. Though he was reluctant at first, it was what his friend willingly wanted. He put his hands on Lucas shoulders, and leaned closer.

"It's right here," he whispered. Their lips pressed softly. A kiss from Ness that Lucas wanted. Their closed eyes made the awkwardness turn into joy.

After they heard a large ROAR by Bowser from the main room of the party, Ness and Lucas pulled away instantly, and chuckled slightly in the midst of already bursting laughter from the others. Lucas' eyes were locked with Ness', enjoying their imaginary telepathy.

"What do you…think?" asked Ness.

"It's…the best gift ever." Lucas went up closer and embraced Ness, relishing the warmth they were having together. Ness planted one more kiss on his cheek until he whispered,

"Happy birthday, Lucas."

* * *

><p><strong>Lenne<strong>: Cute, right? Anyone else think a Crazy Hand puppy would be awesome?


End file.
